bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sayaka Yabunmusan
Sayaka Yabunmusan (夜分霧散=明か, Yabunmusan Sayaka) is the sole remaining member of the Yabunmusan Clan. After her clan was wiped out by a certain azure haired man, Sayaka escaped to Rukongai, where she met the also-fleeing Setsuna Kawahiru. The two became fast friends, due to their cirumstances and compatible personalities. Several years later, Sayaka and Setsuna enrolled at the Shinō Academy, where Sayaka aided Setsuna with her steep learning curve. After graduating, the two were offered positions as instructors at the academy. Sayaka saw this as an oppertunity to stay close to her best friend, and quickly accepted after learing of Setsuna jumping at the chance as well. Soft-spoken and polite, Sayaka has a forbidden love for Setsuna that serves as a catalyst for many actions that she soon regrets. After sacraficing herself to make sure a maddened Setsuna wouldn't die alone, Sayaka is reborn as a Human in Akihabara, Japan. There, she manifested her Fullbring, and with the help of Gai, returned to Soul Society to assist her students and peers for Part III of PersonaSuperiorDeus' and Koukishi's storyline. Appearance Sayaka is a beautiful young woman, with short, blonde hair that is parted in the middle, with her bangs framing her face and reaching down to her cheekbones. There is a single lock of hair that rests in-between her eyes at all times. She has emerald eyes. She always wears rosary beads around her neck. Personality and Traits Sayaka is a somewhat quiet and rather shy young woman. At first glance, she seems rather agreeable, to the point of being submissive, especially to Setsuna, but underneath this, Sayaka is shown to have an iron will, and can be rather stubborn and bull-headed when it comes to decisions she believes will hurt others if plans are wrongly executed, and as Setsuna states, "she's like a damn ox...". Her relationship with Setsuna is one of the closest around; the two are almost inseperable. Sayaka is rather pacifistic, and would rather be a noncombatant, preferring to find a more peaceful solution to quarrels, however, she will fight if it is absolutely neccessary. Sayaka has romantic feelings for Setsuna, a fact that Sayaka attempts to hide from her due to fear of being rejected. Sayaka is absolutely devoted to Setsuna, and is willing to go to incredible lengths to make sure that she is happy, though most of the time, she is often going against her own personal beliefs to do so. When Setsuna was hospitalized due to an encounter with several Vasto Lordes, Sayaka sat by her bedside for three weeks without leaving once. Sayaka attempts to take on a motherly-sisterly role towards Shion, and is often seen trying to help her grasp basic concepts of Shinigami arts. Sayaka is always willing to lend a sympathetic ear to others, and enjoys listening to them and attempting to help them with their problems. Gai Nagareboshi and Sayaka get along rather well, and can cooperate perfectly to realize their seldom joint plans. After Setsuna went mad due to a number of contributing factors, Sayaka decided to attempt to snap her out of her frenzy, taking a more central role within the story. During their battle, Sayaka attempted to call out to Setsuna and force her to remember all the "fun we had together", only to be shot down by the now insane Kawahiru clanswoman who is beyond redemption in the eyes of everyone but Sayaka. However, after sustaining many blows in the battle with Setsuna and seeing her failure to reach her humanity, Sayaka sacrifices herself to not only kill Setsuna, but make sure Setsuna didn't die alone and to go with her into the after-afterlife, also allowing Shion, Naishō and Tsubame to escape safely. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Despite her appearances as frail and weak, Sayaka is highly competent. She is noted by Haruko Kiseki as one of the greatest Shinigami to ever graduate from the Shinō Academy. In the one battle she did enter, she showed incredible power and skill; easily dominating her opponent before achieving a mutual kill to make sure she would not die alone. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Sayaka is a master of Zanjutsu, and excels at parrying her opponents' attacks. In battle, she utilizes an quick and elegant style, resiminent of ballet to confound and poke at her opponents with light, yet powerful stabs and slashes. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri' (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. *'Kūjin:' Yukikaze (空陣・雪風, "Shunya Formation: Snow-Bearing Wind"): Not Yet Revealed. Incredible Strength: Despite her small size, Sayaka has phenomonal strength. An example of this is when facing down the maddened Setsuna, Sayaka blocked several of the latter's Kūjin (空陣 lit. "Shunya Formation") techniques, which is regarded as one of the most powerful Zanjutsu styles in Soul Society with her bare hands, a feat which even Gai Nagareboshi was unable to accomplish. Shunpo Master: Sayaka is highly skilled in the art of Shunpo, with her speed being nearly comparable to Yoruichi Shihōin. She often combines Shunpo with athletic cartwheels, one-handed backflips, and rolls to achieve devastating speed. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, as shown from her ability to surprise Gai and Setsuna after she interrupted their battle, who are two of the most proficient in speed-enhancing arts as well. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. *'Senka' (閃花, "Flash Blossom"): A special Shunpo technique where Sayaka moves to her opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu (鎖結, Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結, Soul Sleep)" in one strike. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he or she was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While used less often than her Zanjutsu, Sayaka's proficiency in Hakuda is impressive. She is shown to use open palm thrusts and elbow attacks to overpower her enemy with ease. Incredible Speed: Even without the use of Shunpo, Sayaka is blindingly fast. Kidō Master: While preferring to rely on her swordsmanship, Sayaka is well-versed in a mastery of Kidō. She is also able to mix it with other fighting techniques. In addition, Sayaka is highly knowledgeable and skilled in healing Kidō, and she is highly proficient in conventional healing techniques as well as herbal healing. Aside from the forbidden Hadō #97. Rengoku Hyōya, Sayaka has been shown utilizing Hyōga Seiran. *'Rengoku Hyōya' (煉獄氷屋, "Purgatory Ice Night"): A forbidden offensive technique, similar to Hadō #96. Ittō Kasō. Utilizing the power of her manipulation over ice using Yukianesa and using her soul and body as a catalyst, Sayaka concentrates all her power into her Zanpakutō and stabs it into the ground, causing a cage of ice to entrap herself and her opponent. After about five seconds of freezing her opponent, Sayaka then sheathes her sword, causing the ice cage to shatter, killing herself and her opponent on contact. High Intelligence: Sayaka is highly deductive, and like Gai, is able to use observation and calculation to succeed when faced with a particularly powerful opponent. She has a good understanding of the human mind; more specifically, Setsuna's- Sayaka is one of the few people able to realize that Setsuna had a breakdown before she acted on her shattered mind and the reasons behind it. Incomprehensible Spiritual Power: Hailing from the Musanyabun Clan, Sayaka has a tremendous amount of spiritual energy. She can release her reiatsu in a potent aura that takes the form of icy winds that surround her. *'Telekinesis': Sayaka is able to use telekinesis with her reiatsu to levitate her Zanpakutō and use it to strike her opponents from afar, as well as call her weapon back to her hand. Stats Zanpakutō Yukianesa (ユキアネサ, "Snow Woman") is the name of Sayaka's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of an azure katana, with the tsuba shaped like a snowflake. Despite its fragile appearance, Yukianesa is able to clash with Setsuna's Hantonghaeng in its Bankai form with little effort; Sayaka was even able to push Setsuna back several feet in their third clash. Shikai: Unusually, Yukianesa's Shikai does not have a release command. Instead, whenever Sayaka runs her hand along the blade, it enters Shikai instantly. In Shikai, Yukianesa's blade becomes larger and elagonated, as the tsuba expands into several snowflakes. Droplets of snow constantly scatter off of it's blade. The Shikai form of Yukianesa is able to match with Hantonghaeng in Sinsaeng Jiongsu form. Shikai Special Abilities: Sayaka states that Yukianesa's blade is ice, and its power is manipulating the water in the atmosphere. The ice Yukianesa creates erodes life, which is why Sayaka prefers to not use her Shikai, due to her love of all living things. The ice Sayaka forms is of a crimson color. *'Hikyoku Getsumei' (氷翼月明, "Ice Winged Moonlight"): *'Hishōken' (飛翔剣, "Ice Flying Sword"): *'Mōfubuki' (猛吹雪, "Furious Snowstorm"): *'Sekkachiri' (雪花塵, "Snowflake Dust"): *'Hirensabai' (氷連鎖倍, "Ice Chain Double"): Quotes *''"Don't worry, Setsuna...It's lonely, being by yourself. ... It's fine. I'll stay by your side forever, Setsuna."'' -To Setsuna Kawahiru, in their final moments Trivia *Sayaka's birthday, March 14th, falls on the same day as White Day in Japan and Korea which is an mirror equivalent to Valentine's Day where girls respond to boys who gave them gifts on the said holiday. This reflects her relationship with Setsuna as her birthday is Valentine's Day. *Sayaka is Christian, more specifically, Catholic. While it remains low-key, her last moments- praying for Setsuna before kissing her rosary beads around her neck- is a reference to how Catholics to kiss their rosary beads as a part of their prayer. In addition, her sacrficing herself to save Setsuna from her "sin" is similar to, well... *In contrast to Setsuna's surname, Kawahiru, which comes from kawa (カワ, lit. "daytime") and hiru (昼, "surrounding") which comes together as "Surrounding Daytime", the surname "Yabunmusan" comes from yabun (夜分, lit. "nighttime") and musan (霧散, lit. "dispersing"), coming together as "Dispersing Nightime". This reflects Setsuna and Sayaka's statuses as polar opposites, in both personality and appearance. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Original Characters